300fandomcom-20200213-history
Xerxes I of Persia
is a legendary king of Persia. He is the main antagonist of 300 Spartans Film Series. He is Big Bad/main antagonist of the film 300 Spartans and Bigger Bad/secondary antagonist of the sequel 300 Spartans:Rise of Imperia. He is based on the real king Xerxes. He wanted to rule the entire world and conquer Greece, especially Sparta. With the help of Ephialtes, he succeeded in it. From Wikipedia Xerxes I of Persia (/ˈzɜrksiːz/; Xšayaṛšā, meaning "ruling over heroes",1 Greek Ξέρξης ksérksɛːs; 519–465 BC), also known, Darlyn the Great was the fourth of the king of kings of the Achaemenid Empire. He ruled from 486 BC until his assassination in 465 BC at the hands of Artabanus, the commander of the royal bodyguard. He is notable in Western history for his invasion of Greece in 480 BC. Like his predecessor Darius I he ruled the empire at its territorial apex, although Xerxes I would briefly manage to conquer even more land of mainland Greece than Darius through the battles at Thermopylae and Artemisium, overrunning Attica, Boeotia, Euboea, Thessaly, and the rest of mainland Greece to the north of the Isthmus of Corinth, until the losses at Salamis and Plateae which reversed these gains and would eventually end the second invasion decisively. Xerxes I is most likely the Persian king identified as Ahasuerus (Hebrew: אֲחַשְׁוֵרוֹשׁ, Modern Aẖashverosh, Tiberian ʼĂḥašwērôš) in the biblical Book of Esther. 300 He is the main antagonist, who started a war with the Spartans. 300 Rise of an Empire In 300: Rise of an Empire, more of Xerxes' past is revealed. Ten years ago, prior to the first flim, Xerxes is a prince while his father, King Darius, leads the Persians to attack Greece. The Athenians attack first before the Persians could prepare for battle. In this battle, Themistocles kills Darius with a single arrow, causing the Persian forces to retreat back to their kingdom. With his father's dying breath, he states to Xerxes to give up the campaign, saying, "Only the Gods can defeat the Greeks". For seven days, Xerxes mourned for his father, making him vulnerable for the vengeance-starved Artemisia to plant the seeds of madness within him. "You shall be... a God King." After being blessed and wrapped in annointed bandages, Xerxes sets on a journey through the desert. Xerxes finally reaches a cave and bathes in an otherworldly liquid, emerging as the "God-King", with every bit of his humanity surrendered to give him the form he is now. He returns to Persia and declares war on Greece. "For Glory's sake... for Vengeance sake... WAR!" Xerxes makes various appearances throughout the film. He is seen rallying his troops when Artemisia arrives and tells him of the Greek fleet assembling. Xerxes is unperturbed, feeling that his divine power assures him certain victory. In the aftermath of Thermopylae, Xerxes advances on the corpse of Leonidas and, in a fit of rage, decapitates him. While his army advances through the hot gates of Thermopylae, Xerxes encounters Ephialtes and sends him with a message to the Athenians; that Athens will be next to face his wrath. He is later seen brandishing Leonidas' severed head while his army burns down Athens. While Xerxes and Artemisia are in Athens, Xerxes relishes in his apparent victory over Greece, while Artemisia broods over her failure to sway Themistocles to her side. However, Ephialtes approaches them with news of the Athenian fleet in Salamis, and of Themistocles' survival. Both of them are surprised by this. Artemisia intends to destroy him once and for all, but Xerxes objects, feeling that it may be a trap. He advises her that she should not be hasty, and should take the right amount of troops. Artemisia replies that he should not attempt to counsel her in naval warfare, but this angers Xerxes, and he counters that she should not defy him as he is the king. He also reminds her of his victory over the Spartans and the destruction of Athens. When Artemisia points out the flaws in these recent victories, Xerxes angrilly strikes her in the face. Despite this, Artemisia insists she shall achieve victory with her entire fleet. Xerxes commands her to stop, but she states that the success of his reign is due to her. At the Battle of Salamis, Xerxes observes the battle from a cliff. Once Artemisia has fallen and the Spartans arrive, Xerxes turns his back on the battle and retreats to his contingency force waiting on land. Trivia He is played by Rodrigo Santoro. Xerxes is depicted as enigmatic, power hungry and a megalomaniac. He truly revels in his divine status, believing that he is unassailable. For this reason he is easily angered by any form of defiance. On the surface he appears calm and braggy, but underneath that he is somewhat insecure. When Artemisia disobeyed his orders and scorned him, he was angry enough to knock her down, but he did not execute her. Rather he seemed shaken by her declaration "Do not forget who put the crown on your childish head!" and did not restrain her. Most of the time he is consumed for his lust for vengeance against the Athenians, due to the part they played in slaying his father Darius. He holds the Greeks in obvious revulsion, yet he declared that he was fascinated and impressed by the might of the Spartans. " He fancies him self as a god". Although he is bald and clean shaven in the film, the real Xerxes has hair on his head and as well as a moustache and beard. Category:Characters Category:Persians Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Deceased